Typically, sensitive data associated with a credit card is printed on a face (front or back) of the card. The sensitive data may include unique card number, card user's name, expiration date of the credit card number, a card verification value (“CVV”) or any other suitable sensitive data.
The sensitive data may be visible to an onlooker who may obtain a copy (e.g., by taking a picture) of the sensitive data. The copy of the sensitive data may be used to initiate fraudulent transactions.
Typically, credit cards also include sensitive data encoded on a magnetic stripe. The sensitive data encoded on the magnetic stripe is read when the card is “swiped” through a card reader. Persons of malicious intent may utilize a skimming device to obtain a copy of the sensitive data encoded on the magnetic stripe. For example, a person of malicious intent may utilize a skimming device placed on or in an automated teller machine (“ATM”). The skimmer may be placed over a card slot reader of the ATM and may read the magnetic stripe as the card is inserted into the slot.
A credit card user may not notice that a skimmer has been placed on or in an ATM because the skimmer may not impede legitimate access to the ATM or card reader. Thus, the skimmer may obtain a copy of the sensitive data encoded on a credit card's magnetic stripe in a manner transparent to the user.
Technology is currently being developed that may reduce a risk of a person of malicious intent obtaining a copy of sensitive credit card data. For example, credit cards are now being produced with an “EMV” chips. EMV is a technology that derives its name from the companies (Europay, MasterCard, and Visa) that helped develop the technology. When the credit card and its associated EMV chip are inserted into a card reader, the card reader powers the EMV chip and the EMV chip generates a new authorization code each time the credit card is used. Thus, simply copying the sensitive data printed on the face of the credit card or encoded on the magnetic stripe may be insufficient to initiate a fraudulent transaction.
In addition to technology developed to specifically combat credit card fraud, it would be desirable to leverage other technological developments to design credit cards that are more resistant to exposure of sensitive data. However, credit cards are typically 85.60 millimeters (“mm”)×53.98 mm×0.8 mm. This form factor allows credit cards to fit easily into a user wallet or pocket.
This small form factor presents design challenges when attempting to add electronic features to a credit card size device. For example, to maintain this small form factor, a credit card cannot be constructed using a large power supply.
On the other hand, incorporating electronic features into credit cards may provide technology-based solutions that more securely store sensitive data. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide systems and methods for OLED security authentication systems.